1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to fishing line cutters. In one particular embodiment it is directed to a fishing line cutter which is removably attachable to a fishing rod.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following are disclosed and copies are submitted herewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,050 discloses a cutting device which affixed to an end of a fishing rod for cutting a branch in which a fish hook or lure has become entangled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,023 shows a fishing line cutter which employs a blade exposed at several points and which is attachable to a fishing rod.
U.S Pat. No. 4,726,140 illustrates a fishing line cutter which employs a razor blade and is attachable to a fishing rod using Velcro.TM. material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,409 discloses a fishing line cutter with a tubular member for snapping on a fishing rod.
U.S Pat. No. 4,823,498 discloses a fishing line cutter with a sharpening stone which has a base mountable on a fishing rod.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient rod-mountable fishing line cutter. There has long been a need for such a cutter which is quickly removable from a rod. There has long been a need for a fishing line cutter which can be used safely, minimizing the chance of injury to the user.